MI AMADO RIVAL
by Bob342
Summary: No soy buena resumiendo, asi que pasa a leer por favor.


**Mi amado rival.**

Notas: Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mashima.

Le seguía dando vueltas a aquella situación, como es que había acabado así, el peli rosa acorralado por los brazos e Gray, y los labios de este pegados a los suyos.

Era parecido a un beso, no en definitiva era un beso, Gray le estaba besando.

Por otro lado en la lejana mente del pelinegro se estaba preguntando si era el calor del momento o fue algo que el ansiaba, optaba por la primera opción estaba confundido, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba pensaba en alejarse de él, pero se segaba al tener a Natsu tan cerca sentir el cuerpo del peli rosa y su aroma tan característico lo hacían sentir completo.

Como era que habían acabado así, ambos si mal no recordaban hace tiempo eran rivales.

Hacían los años de preparatoria para nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, ambos habían jurado ser rivales desde preescolar y su relación no había cambiado hasta ahora.

Nuestro estimado Gray era el capitán del club de atletismo y Natsu era el capitán del equipo de soccer.

Tenían una rivalidad algo patética ya que iban en la misma clase y Vivian juntos, alquilaban en una posada cerca del colegio como el sueldo de ambos era poco solo les alcanzaba para rentar un cuarto económico que solo consistía en una habitación por lo cual compartían la habitación.

-aun no me explico cómo es que esos dos viven juntos si en la escuela no se soportan. Dijo la ya fastidiada Cana.

-sí. Contestaron a coro el grupo de amigos.

Pues los ya antes mencionados se encontraban en una de sus típicas peleas, con la disputa de cuál de los uniformes de equipos era mejor.

-Te digo que el mío es mejor Gray.

-jajaja, el tuyo, no seas imbécil como puede verse bien un uniforme que esta igual de sucio que tus calzoncillos.

-tu no hables de calzoncillos "Calzoncillo Man".

-ya te he dicho que este uniforme es el de atletismo, lo usan los profesionales.

-si claro señor de insignias "CM".

-cállate, estúpido fanático de la salsa.

-ah sí, nena de los helados.

Sí, todos los días se presentaba la misma situación; pero todo cambiario ese día.

-bueno jóvenes hoy vamos a elegir el tema para el festival de la escuela. Pero antes de esto, vamos a presentarle a su nueva compañera.

~ _nueva, fue, otra loca para el club de fans de calzoncillo man._

 _~otra de las depravadas que me espían en los vestidores._

Nuestros amados protagonistas pensaban esta mientras una chica de cabellera rubia y de grandes atributos entraba al aula

-hola chicos, soy su nueva compañera, me llamo Lucy. Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Natsu nunca creyó en ser flechado por cupido, y ni lo entendía para que mentir, pero no sabía cómo interpretar la atención que generaba en el la chica.

En cuanto a Gray le dio igual, el ya había conocido chicas asía antes y no lo impresionaba, pero se dio cuenta de que Natsu la observaba como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto una chica. Gray quería convencerse de que Natsu no creía en esas tonterías de amor a primera vista, bueno siendo sincero no quería que eso sucediera.

-bueno señorita esta es la clase 3 A, mi nombre es Macao, tome asiento donde guste.

-gracias Macao sensei. La rubia se sentó junto a Natsu.

-hola Lucy, mi nombre es Natsu.

-hola Natsu. ¿Sabes que clase es esta?

-no tengo idea…mmm creo que es historia. Decía mientras se tocaba la barbilla mientras recordaba. ¿Conoces a alguien?

-no, no conozco a nadie.

-te puedo presentar a mis amigos

-claro

-soy el capitán del equipo de soccer.

-enserio debes tener muchas admiradoras.

-huh, no las necesito todas son tan tontas que prefieren a "calzoncillo man"

-Eh?

-se llama Gray, es el capitán del club de atletismo.

-mmmm… deben ser buenos amigos.

-jajajaja [risa escandalosa]. ¿Yo amigo de ese? Es solo un imbécil que se pasea por toda la casa en ropa interior.

Gray que se sentaba al frente, estornudo varias veces.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Natsu?

-porque vivo con él.

-y dices que no son amigos.

-no lo somos ese tonto no es ni la mitad de lo que yos soy.

-De acuerdo

El resto de los días se llevaban igual, Lucy se dio cuenta que en definitiva esos dos por más imbéciles que fuesen eran buenos amigos aunque no muy normales, y a ella en especial le convenía un poco.

Las semanas fueron pasándose, convirtiéndose en meses en dos meses para ser exactos. En ese tiempo en el que Natsu pensaba que la persona por la que se levantaba cada mañana y le daba fuerzas para vivir era Lucy, que bien estaba en un error porque la persona que ocupaba lugar en su corazón no era ella era "el".

Gray pensaba que ya era demasiado, Natsu se la pasaba ignorándolo, ya no discutían como antes se la pasaba el día entero hablando de Lucy, no se iban a casa juntos porque Natsu prefería acompañar a la chica a su casa aunque es sorprendente si se iban a casa juntos. Estaba molesto lo suficiente para no poner atención en los entrenamientos del equipo, ya hasta tenia alucinaciones auditivas, siempre en la hora de receso escuchaba un "maldito Gray bastardo" y ya no, era extraño acaso él se sentía celoso…

-EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS IDIOTA!. Grito atrayendo las miradas de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

-lo siento. Se disculpó y camino lo más rápido que pudo a casa, tendría una seria plática con su cabeza y sus sentimientos.

Mientras Natsu acompañaba a la rubia a casa, se propuso que ese era el momento indicado para decirle sus supuestos "sentimientos " .

-Lucy.

-sí.

-hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

-espera Natsu antes de que me lo digas yo también tengo algo que contarte, es muy importante pero me da vergüenza. Sé que somos muy buenos amigos desde que entre al colegio y sé que no te burlaras de mí, y que no me delataras porque eres una buena persona.

-¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar? Es algo grave…

-bueno pues veras…lo que pasa es que en este tiempo, no desde que conocí a Gray me enamore de él, y no te lo había dicho porque como creí que no eran amigos pues te enfadarías y no me hablarías mas, pero aunque lo niegues son muy unidos así que no creo que haya problema, y pues quería que me ayudaras a que se fije en mí. ¿podrías arreglarnos una cita?

-¿Qué?

-QUE ME GUSTA GRAY! Grito totalmente roja.

-Eh?

No lo comprendía, porque Gray, porque se sentía celoso, y no era por la rubia, ese sentimiento era por Gray no por la rubia. El no quería que ella se le acercase a su Gray.

-entonces me ayudas a acercarme más a él.

-no lo sé Lucy eso depende de Gray no de mí, deberías hablar con él.

-pero Natsu creí que éramos amigos.

\- lo somos, solo que yo no puedo intervenir en los sentimientos de las personas. Y mucho menos los sentimientos de Gray.

Se sentía realmente jodido, sabía que su relación con Gray no era normal pero no creyó que llegaría a ese punto. No sabía si está bien por admitir lo que sentía o fatal porque Gray no demostraba ser de lo que aceptarían andar con un chico y mucho menos el que era su "rival". Si bien él se lo tomaba como un juego y lo hacía más para llamar su atención pero no sabía si a Gray le precia divertido o una molestia. Era una tormenta en su mente y sentimientos que pronto empezó a llorar, por enfado, tristeza, amor y celos, porque el reconocía que Lucy era guapa y tal vez le gustase a Gray.

A la mañana siguiente Gray llego cinco minutos tarde de su horario normal de llegada, bostezaba se veía soñoliento todo porque se había acostado tarde por culpa de Natsu según él, pues lo espero despierto hasta las dos de la madrugada y no sabe a qué hora llego, vio a su alrededor y noto que la rubia se encontraba sin Natsu.

-y Natsu?

-no sabemos pensamos que llegaría contigo.

Entonces escucharon la puerta abrirse, y lo que vieron fue a un joven peli rosa soñoliento, con el cabello alborotado, ojeras, ojos hinchados y rojos.

Gray se dirigió al supuestamente molesto en busca de una pelea.

-NATSU! Le grito pero este le paso de largo y se fue a su haciendo.

Gray se encontraba estático no solo lo había ignorado, sin que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarlo.

-oi… te hable porque me ignoras, donde demonios estabas anoche, no mejor dicho esta mañana. Deje la casa abierta que tal si entran a robarnos. Decía mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba el ya mencionado.

-lo siento Gray, no volverá a suceder.

-te he dicho miles de veces que no me llam…¿cómo me dijiste?

-Gray. Así te llamas ¿no?

-Eh?

Ok ahora si estaba confundido, era su imaginación o Natsu no era su Natsu, si suyo porque no permitirá que alguien más lo tuviera si no era él. Le costó mucho darse cuenta de que le amaba para que una chica llegue y se lo quite así nada más, él tenía derecho de antigüedad y también merecía una oportunidad de conquistar al peli rosa. Las clases transcurrían normal para todos menos para Natsu y Gray que ambos estaban decididos a reclamar lo que por derecho les pertenecía.

~ _no permitiré que Lucy me lleve ventaja tal vez sea algo estúpido luchar por el amor de Gray pero prefiero decírselo que callarlo para siempre._

 _~si en definitiva se dejaría de llamar Gray Fullbaster si esa tonta rubia le quitaba a su Natsu él era y siempre fue suyo y no daría su brazo a torcer._

A la hora de la salida Natsu iba con toda la decisión del mundo para confesársele a Gray, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Lucy acercándose a su amado.

-Gris.

-Huh?

-¿podemos hablar?

-de que. Habla.

-pero en privado.

Ok la estaba empezando a aborrecer no solo alejaba a Natsu de el sino que ahora arruinaba la oportunidad que tenía y esperaba con ansias, que era decirle a Natsu que lo amaba y lo amo siempre solo que era muy idiota para darse cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tono un poco molesto, aunque se controlaba porque estaba que reventaba que reventaba de coraje.

-es que .no… sabes que soy amiga de Natsu y que lo estimo mucho.

-estas aquí para decirme que te gusta Natsu. ¿Quieres que te ayude con él?

-no…bueno si te soy sincera empecé a hablar a Natsu porque…..Este…. Porque él era tu amigo. Gray me gustas mucho.

Soltó la chica de repente, Gray quedo indignado, todo este tiempo ella que como las demás hueca, y sin mencionar que utilizo a su Natsu para beneficiarse.

-acepta mis sentimientos por favor. Decía la chica cara de tomate.

-espera dices que utilizaste a Natsu todo este tiempo

-algo así, además si quieres que me aleje de él lo hare, hare todo lo que me digas yo te amo Gray. Pronunciando esto último se lanzó a sus brazos plantándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-espera Gray. Se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Natsu.

Ambos voltearon viendo a Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Natsu

-espera antes de que digas algo déjame a mi primero, bueno es algo complicado pero lo voy a decir no quiero arrepentirme de no habértelo dicho nunca. El caso es que cuando te molestaba era para llamar tu atención de verdad lo siento si te fastidie todo este tiempo…

-ya ve al grano

-espera estúpido que esto es muy difícil, estoy celoso, pero por culpa de Lucy.

-no la hagas de emoción Natsu explícame que no te entiendo. La verdad sí que lo entendía pero quería oírlo, quería estar seguro y deleitarse con esas palabras.

-la verdad es que jamás me gusto Lucy, solo estaba con ella para alejarla de ti, porque… te amo Gray, tu eres mi amado rival. No quiero que tu estúpido ego se eleve calzoncillo man, solo quería decírtelo, y comprendo que no aceptes mis sentimientos, solo, llorando; solo no te alejes de mi vale.

Dicho esto último salió corriendo, por vergüenza, y por la profunda tristeza que sentía pero se sentía aliviado a la vez.

Gray es su interior saltaba de felicidad no lo podía creer había ganado, pero su momento de explosiva felicidad duro poco cuando vio a Natsu correr.

-Natsu! ESPERA!

-espera Gray, que me vas a contestar, puedes arreglar ese problema después.

-no lo entiendes si le doy prioridad a Natsu es porque yo también lo amo, y no me gustas, tu presencia no me impresiona en lo absoluto.

Dicho estos salió a toda velocidad detrás de Natsu, si de algo serbia su club de atletismo porque lo alcanzo con facilidad, y la rubia solo vio la acensa estando estática, la acababan de rechazar, por la persona que según ella rechazo antes.

-Natsu deja de correr.

\- No Gray, vete déjame solo.

-¿por qué? debería hacerlo.

-porque no quiero ver tu cara de egocentrismo.

-quien dijo que tenía esa cara.

-la tienes. Cuando termino la frase sintió que lo acorralaban en los casilleros y que alguien lo besaba, ese beso tan deseado, pero se seguía sintiendo avergonzado.

Gray era un mar de emociones, estaba confundido, no sabía porque actuaba así, si bien admitía que amaba a Natsu pero aún no se lo decía y ya lo estaba besando que tal si pensaba que era un puto.

Se separó de Natsu, lo que vio fue hermoso según su criterio (bueno el mío también) se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo y su cara se veía roja.

-Natsu, aunque no me creas, aunque sería muy estúpido si no lo hicieras porque te acabo de besar, yo te amo demasiado y si estos días me porte como un cretino fue porque no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que te amaba desde siempre, y sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la garganta cada que te veía con Lucy.

-pues yo tengo algo de culpa en eso, yo creía que estaba enamorado de Lucy, pero solo quería que se alejara de ti.

-entonces, ¿me amas?

-como un carajo no me hagas repetirlo que es vergonzoso.

-vamos solo dilo una vez más. Le susurro mientras sonreía.

-estúpido vanidoso.

-vamos.

Natsu aprovechó que estaba cerca y le dio un beso corto para después salir corriendo gritando a todo pulmón "TE AMO ESTIPIDO GRAY".

Este salió corriendo detrás de él.

-Natsu no estoy jugando vuelve aquí. No voy a correr todo el día.

-te espero en casa, si puedes entrar. Grito mientras sacudía el llavero con las llaves de la casa.

-idiota vuelve! Esas son mis llaves!

En el mundo existen mezclas raras, pero se pueden volver buenas e interesantes. Es lo que en esta historia le paso a nuestros protagonistas que al parecer tendrán una largaaaaa tarde.

 _ **Final feliz…**_


End file.
